


Little Lulu

by Deathtouch



Series: Enemas and Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, AU?, Adult baby, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Enemas, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Roleplay, Shame, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day seven / daddy kink"Come to papa." Reinhardt beckoned him closer and Lucio was powerless to resist. He always did what his papa told him to. Crestfallen and knees pushed together he took little steps over to where Reinhardt was relaxing back on the couch. When he was close enough Reinhardt reached around and cupped the seat of his pants. He could feel Lucio's diaper was full and he tsk'd under his teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as [a fill for a prompt on the overwatch kinkmeme](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=264615#cmt264615), i decided to own up to this one and post it in honor of owkinkweek. 
> 
> i'd also like to specify that this is an abdl relationship between consenting adults, and any reference to lucio being a 'little boy' is part of the roleplay. please enjoy.
> 
> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

"Little Lulu." Reinhardt said, half scolding.

He looked over at where Lucio was playing with a toy xylophone on the living room floor. Something was amiss, he could sense it. Lucio was being bashful and looking away. He had never been very good at hiding when he needed a diaper change.

"Come to papa." Reinhardt beckoned him closer and Lucio was powerless to resist. He always did what his papa told him to. Crestfallen and knees pushed together he took little steps over to where Reinhardt was relaxing back on the couch. When he was close enough Reinhardt reached around and cupped the seat of his pants. He could feel Lucio's diaper was full and he tsk'd under his teeth.

"Naughty boy."

"I'm sorry, papa." Lucio said earnestly. He sounded so sweet, it was going to be hard to punish him. He  would be punished though. Naughty boys are always punished.

"Let's clean you up, little Lulu." Reinhardt said as he stood. He took Lucio by the arm to escort him away from the living room and down the hall towards the bathroom instead.

"It was an accident." Lucio announced pitifully, as if that would save him.

Reinhardt grunted, clearly showing he did not agree.

The bathroom on the first floor was only a half bathroom with no tub or shower to speak of. It was large and roomy enough that it made for a good place to change a diaper. Reinhardt had bought a soft mat to put down over the tile for that exact purpose, so his little Lulu would not be uncomfortable when he was wiped and changed. Changing tables were not practical with a little boy of Lucio's size, so they made do.

"Papa-" Lucio protested as he shuffled into the bathroom behind Reinhardt.

"Hush. Take down your pants and lay down on the mat." He retrieved the disposable wipes from the upper cabinet as he spoke.

Lucio obeyed. He pushed away his baggy track pants. When he was wearing nothing except his full diaper and green t-shirt he laid down on his back. He bent his legs at the knee and spread them wide, looking away as his Papa got to work.

Reinhardt undid the tabs and opened the diaper. It was messy alright. He told Lucio to lift his little hips and he pulled the diaper away, balled it up, and disposed of it appropriately. He wiped up any left over mess with a wipe, cleaning dutifully between Lucio's cheeks. The boy's cock was stiff from pleasure, but neither of them paid it any mind.

"All empty in there?" Reinhardt asked, patting Lucio's bottom. "Or shall we clean you out inside as well."

Lucio bit his lip. "No, papa. I'm empty."

"Are you?" Reinhardt didn't believe him. He stood to ready an enema.

Lucio huffed a whimpery little noise like he might throw a fit. He wouldn't dare of course, he was in enough trouble for soiling his diaper. He didn't want the added punishment that came after throwing a tantrum.

"I don't need one papa." He insisted, sounding hurt that his papa would inflict this on him.

"It's all the same, you're getting one anyway." Reinhardt told him. He had taken down the red rubber bag and plastic tubing from the cabinet and now he turned on the sink.

When the faucet water was warm enough he filled up the red bag. Reinhardt mixed in a good deal of Castile soap as well. Not enough to be a real irritant but enough to clean Lucio out. He lifted the full enema bag from the sink hooked it to the towel rack on the wall. It sagged heavily with the weight of all the water inside. The tubing and nozzle connected to the bag hung below. Lucio was pointedly looking away from the thing, refusing to acknowledge it.

Reinhardt retrieved a tube of creamy white lubricant from the drawer under the sink and uncapped it. He slathered the enema nozzle before coating his own finger with it.

"Be a good boy Lulu." Reinhardt told him, kneeling down between the boy's knees. He reached to spread Lucio's cheeks. Lucio smelled like a fresh baby wipe. It was a rather pleasant scent. Reinhardt smiled comfortingly as he inserted one big, lubed up finger. It sank into Lucio easily. He was nice and relaxed. Good. Lucio bit his lip again, and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. Reinhardt didn't tease him much, just coated him with thoroughly with lube. He soon slipped his finger out and reached for the nozzle instead.

"Papa-" Lucio protested as he saw it.

Reinhardt shushed him. "Be good for your Papa. Take the enema like a big boy." He said. He lined the enema nozzle up and pushed the hard plastic inside. It was smaller than Reinhardt's cock and about the same size as the plugs Lucio was sometimes made to wear. Still, he whimpered in pain.

Reinhardt unclamped the hose and the water began to flow down from the bag and into Lucio's body. He stood up to wipe his fingers on a towel and to put away the lube. He tied up the waste basket bag, and set it near the door so he would remember to take it out later. When he turned his attention back to Lucio, he saw that the boy had his hands in little balled up fists. His eyebrows were drawn up as if he might cry. He always did when he got an enema, even a small one.

"You are doing well little Lulu." Reinhardt told him.

"No." He said and shook his head. "Papa, it hurts."

The words were like a stab in Reinhardt's chest. He knew enemas only hurt a little. He knew that Lucio cried and exaggerated because he didn't like taking them. Still, he knelt down to comfort his little Lulu.

"It's alright." He put his large, paw-like hand on Lucio's belly and rubbed it gently. "Papa is so proud of you. You can make it through."

Lucio whimpered a little, and brought his thumb up to his mouth to quiet himself. He sucked on it eagerly. It didn't really quiet him though because when a cramp hit him he cried out around his thumb, and the sound was heartbreaking. Reinhardt rubbed his tummy and told him he was a good, brave little boy.

Eventually the bag gurgled to an end, flat and empty now. It was Lucio's stomach that was bulging instead.

"Please don't make me hold it Papa." He said, voice breaking. He was on the verge of tears and Reinhardt's hesitation brought them on in full force. He sobbed openly at the prospect of being forced to hold the water inside him. "Please! No!"

"Alright, alright." Reinhardt gave in. Enemas worked best if they were held inside for ten minutes or so but they still worked well without that. He would be nice this time and allow Lucio to let it out. This was not punishment, after all. It was just a cleaning. Real punishment was coming after this. "Hush, Lulu. Do as your papa tells you. Stop crying and clench up nice and tight. No spilling on the bath mat."

Reinhardt pulled the enema nozzle free of Lucio's tight little ass with a wet pop. It had taken lots of practice but Lucio was very good at not spilling a drop. He reached out his arms with a sob and Reinhardt bent down, scooping his little boy up. He was too old for this sort of thing, really, but he was still strong enough. He lifted Lucio with ease and set him on the toilet.

Lucio expelled the water at once, but he didn't let go of Reinhardt. He clung to his papa, and cried hard into the soft skin of his neck. "I'm sorry papa." He sobbed. "I didn't mean to make a mess. I'm sorry."

Reinhardt knelt there and hugged Lucio in return. The two of them were almost unbothered by the fact that he was ridding himself of the enema as they spoke. The bathroom filled with the scent of Castile soap and there were wet noises but it was only unpleasant if they stopped to think about it. Neither of them were stopping to think about it. They just held each other. Lucio sobbing, and Reinhardt gently rubbing his back and telling him it was alright.

Lucio expelled all the water, and sniffled as he sat back. Reinhardt wiped the tears from Lucio's face with his thumbs and kissed the little boy's forehead.

"Good boy." He told him. "Papa's very happy."

Lucio still seemed miserable with the whole enema experience but he perked up a little at the idea of making his papa happy. Of course his stiff little cock gave him away. His erection hadn't flagged once despite all his crying. He may not have liked enemas, but surely there was some part to it all that he enjoyed.

Reinhardt helped little Lulu to wipe himself clean, and then they flushed away all the enema water in the toilet. He took Lucio by the hand and walked him down the hall. Lucio had his other hand up to his face, thumb in his mouth again. They passed the living room where they had been before but continued on. They went for the staircase, descending to the lower level. Lucio looked up at Reinhardt, big tears filling his bright brown eyes.

Reinhardt caught the boy's glance and looked away, straightening his posture and jutting out his chin. It was tough being so strict sometimes but little boys needed discipline, he put on a brave face. "It must be done." He said. "You must be punished for soiling your diaper."

Lucio just sniffled, suckling on his thumb a little more.

Reinhardt opened the door to Lulu's room. The walls were pale green with little cartoon frogs on the wallpaper. There was a crib just large enough to fit him, a big rocking chair, a white dresser, a book case full of children's books and a toy chest over flowing with children's musical toys.

"In the corner." Reinhardt told him.

Lucio went to stand in the corner of the room, facing the wall. He tried to glance over his shoulder but couldn't see much. Reinhardt went to the white dresser. In the top drawer he kept plugs, dildos, lube, paddles, cock rings... anything his little Lulu might need.

He took out a nice thick plug for later. He wanted Lucio to think he might be taking out one of the paddles or leather straps though. The fear and anticipating of a spanking was always the worst part, and so he let it drag on. Eventually he took the plug and some lube and sat down on the very edge of the rocking chair.

"Come here little Lulu." Reinhardt told him.

Lucio walked over, head down with shame.

"Over my lap." Reinhardt patted his knee.

Lucio draped himself into position. He knew if well. His little behind was raised, a perfect round peak over Reinhard's knee.

"You will get ten swats for soiling your diaper and another five for not telling your papa at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Lucio's quavering little voice whimpered out. He was almost trembling with fear...

Reinhardt let him go on trembling. The tension rose and rose until finally he laid down one good hard spank on the boy's behind. His hand met those fleshy cheeks with a loud slapping noise and Lucio's cry soon followed. He squirmed in pain, and then stilled, and Reinhardt spanked him again. He spanked the seat of Lucio's pants and the soft meat of his thighs, tenderizing his poor behind with slap after painful stinging slap.

They reached fifteen relatively quickly. Lucio was whimpering low in his throat. Now that there were no spanking noises to interrupt, Reinhardt could hear that Lucio was actually saying something with his whimpers: " _ I'm-sorry-papa-I'm-sorry-papa _ " again and again he moaned. " _ I'm-sorry-papa _ "

"It's alright." Reinhardt shushed him. He slid his hand over Lucio's bare backside. It was warm to the touch. His skin was dark but it was dusky red and purple on his cheeks now rather than its usual hue. Reinhardt would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the just spanked color that painted Lucio's behind.

Lucio's cock was as stiff as ever, in fact he may have even leaked a little pre-cum on his Papa's pant leg. He liked spankings more than he liked enemas, that was for certain.

"You were a good boy." Reinhardt told him. "Your punishment is all done now. Hush, little Lulu. Papa forgives you."

Lucio's moaning words turned to a low whimper.

"Almost ready for your new diaper." Reinhardt said, hand running idly over the bare skin of Lucio's behind. "I think my little Lulu needs to be milked first."

Lucio squirmed again, though not in pain this time. His moans took a turn of want.

"Sit still and be good while papa takes care of you."

Reinhardt took up the lube he had retrieved from the dresser before the spanking. He slicked up his fingers with the creamy substance. With one hand he pulled back one of Lucio's tender cheeks. The smell of baby wipes and soap was pleasant to him. He brought two thick fingers to Lucio's puckered hole. Reinhardt pushed his fingers in, watching with pride as Lucio's body swallowed them whole.

"Hungry little boy, aren't you?" He teased.

Lucio's hole clenched and spasmed around him. Reinhardt eased his fingers in and out gently before he started feeling for Lucio's prostate. He knew from many massages just like this one where to find it. He pressed his fingers into it as he slid them in and out and like magic Lucio began to arch his back and cry out with pleasure.

"Papa!" He gasped.

Reinhardt continued, moving faster and faster until he was well and truly fucking Lucio with his hand. It didn't take very long for Lucio to come. He was keyed up and ready for it, and the intense prostate stimulation had him orgasming in no time. His little body stiffened in Reinhardt's lap and a cry of pleasure escaped his throat. His cock and balls were squashed up against Reinhardt's thigh. They twitched and pulsed as he came, wetting Reinhardt's pants with hot sticky fluid.

Reinhardt slowed his movements and then stopped. He pulled his fingers free and watched with amusement at the way Lucio's hole clenched reflexively closed. Reinhardt readied the cone shaped plug, coating it with lube. In this time he allowed Lucio to regain his breath and a little composure. It was a surprise to him when his cheeks were spread again and something new touched his just-fingered entrance. Reinhardt inserted the plug with rigid determination, stuffing it inside in one swift movement. This produced a small yelp from the little boy.

Lucio reached back, groaning. "No, papa." He sounded exhausted. "It's too big."

Reinhardt caught Lucio's wrist and held it in an uncomfortable position. "Hush," He scolded the boy. "It isn't too big. If you want to take your Papa's cock like a big boy tonight, you must wear this. Understand?"

Lucio gave in and nodded his head.

Reinhardt helped him to stand. He righted Lucio and made sure he was steady on his feet. Lucio reached back to rub his tender behind and his fingers brushed the edge of the plug for just a moment before Reinhard snatched his hand up.

"Naughty little thing. Do you want another spanking!"

Lucio frantically shook his head.

"Leave it be."

Reinhardt stood too, and he went to the dresser to get a new diaper. In the second drawer they had all kinds. He chose a pair of pull-ups that he helped Lucio to climb into. Lucio winced a little, whether it was discomfort from the spanking or the plug was anyone's guess.

When the diaper was in place, Reinhardt tightened the tabs and stepped back to make sure it looked right. He preferred laying his little Lulu down and folding the diaper on properly, but this would do for now. Before they left the room, he pulled back the waistband of Lucio's diaper and sprinkled in some baby powder.

They walked hand in hand back up the stairs to the living room. Well, Lucio waddled a little. Reinhardt went back to the couch and he thought Lucio would go back to playing.

"Can I lay with you papa?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." Reinhardt patted his broad chest and Lucio climbed on top of him, cuddling and hugging him and lounging right on top like a sleepy cat. Reinhardt reached down to cup the seat of his pants, patting him there fondly. Reinhardt put cartoons on the TV and together they watched. After a long moment he poke up.

"You know I love you very much, don't you little Lulu? Even when Papa must punish you, he still loves you."

Lucio nodded, nuzzling Reinhardt's chest. "I know." He said. "I love you too, Papa."

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
